Lucky Bunny
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: 2011 is just full of surprises. Especially for Yaya and Kairi. Happii New Year!


**_Happii/Happy New Year! _Is 2011 good so far? **

**No; This doesn't mean my hiatus is over. It just means that I love my readers too much not to make them a New Year's story. :D Though, it's mostly just a story I came up with as I wrote. e.o;  
**

**And it's KairixYaya. Huh. 2011 really IS surprising. XD**

**Anyway, I know the title doesn't make sense, but, that's what I was planning on calling it because this was originally going to revolve around the "2011 is year of the rabbit and rabbits are luck" thing, but I changed my mind. But I decided to keep the name the same.**

**Why? Because it's cute! Isn't that a good enough reason? TTT^TTT**

**Heheh. n.n  
**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Guardians, old and new, were all gathered in Hinamori Amu's home on this cold, New Year's eve night, talking, laughing, and being the abnormal-magical-kids we all know and (maybe) love.

"_AMU-CHII~!_ You're hogging the entire couch! Move over!"

"It's not my fault! Tadase-kun is sitting on it, too!"

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I can move..."

"N-No! It's okay T-Tadase-kun! You can sit here if you w-want..."

"Well, If you say so, Amu-chan. Thank you. (sparklesparkle)"

"(blush) N-No problem!"

"AW! AMU-CHII AND TADA-CHAN SITTIN' IN A TREE~!"

"YAYA!"

"Will you guys SHUT. UP? I can't hear myself think!" Rima growled, rubbing her temples. Can't she read her gag manga in peace for once?

"It is rather noisy in here." Commented Kairi, looking through a little bookshelf in Amu's living room.

"But, we're SUPPOSED to be noisy and have fun!" Yaya objected, springing up from her spot on the couch. She accidentally bumped the rosette next to her, and made her bump into Tadase. "I's New Year's eve!"

Rima slammed her manga shut and huffed. "At least don't be so loud that you'll give us all migraines." She looked over at the chair next to her and noticed Nagihiko was asleep. She rolled her eyes and smiled softly, poking the boy in the arm. "Wake up, you lazy cross-dresser."

Nagihiko blinked and sat up, cheeks turning pink in slight embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Said the short blonde, twirling a lock of Nagihiko's hair, "I know you're tired from practice today. Rest as much as you need."

He gave her a smile. "Thanks, Rima-chan."

Yaya rose up from behind them, smirking evily. "Looks like New Year's brings out the love in everyone, huh?" The Rimahiko couple blushed.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Yaya just laughed at Rima's flustered-ness.

"Yaya, leave them alone." Kukai said in a stern tone, walking into the living room. "I think they'd rather go ga-ga for each other in private." He chuckled, Nagihiko shot him a look.

Kairi, feeling awkward about all the lovey-dovey suff going on, changed the subject. "So, how much longer until midnight?"

Tadase looked at his watch. "Ten minutes."

Yaya plopped back onto her spot on the couch. "Yaya's never been up this late..." She whispered, excited. Amu nodded, smiling.

"Yeah... Wow. I can't believe this year is almost over..." Said the Joker, honey-colored eyes sparkling with nostalgia. "I wonder what next year's going to be like?"

"Well, all I know is, as long as I'm with you, Amu-chan, it will be an amazing year." Tadase said with a sweet smile, grasping Amu's hand. Amu blushed and looked away.

"You t-too, Tadase-kun..."

Nagihiko chuckled. "There they go again."

Kukai scoffed and pointed at Rima and Nagihiko. "You guys always act like that. You're always all over each other."

Rima glared at the smirking jock, unaware of how red the boy next to her was. "We are NOT 'all over each other'."

"Then, how come yesterday you guys were in that closet-"

"I'm done with this conversation. Come on, Nagihiko." Rima stood up and dragged the long-haired boy with her out of the room.

Yaya giggled crazily. "They're so cute~." Then she looked at the clock. She grinned. "It's almost 2011! Yaya's so excited! It's going to be an awesome year!"

"How do you know that?" Asked Kairi, now reading a thick book in the corner of the room.

Yaya grinned widely. "Because!" Suddenly, everything went chibi as the girl pulled a chalk board out of hammer-space. She pointed to a huge '2011' that was drawn on it with a piece of chalk. She drew a line underneath the '11'. "2011 is the year of the rabbit in the _Chinese Zodiac_, and bunnies are really lucky! Not only that, the 11 looks like bunny ears!" She imitated rabbit ears by cupping her hands on placing them on top of her head. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Amu shook her head, amused. "Of course you would say the 11 looks like rabbit ears." Yaya smiled.

"Bunnies are cute." She shrugged, now eating a cookie.

Kairi glanced at the clock and put his book down. "It's almost midnight."

"IT IS? YAY!"

"Please, save the yelling for when it IS midnight." Kukai groaned.

"Heehee. Sorry..."

Tadase brought Amu over to the window to wait for the fireworks to start, and Kukai left the room to get a drink. Kairi noticed that the Ace was now alone on the couch, smiling widely (as usual) and staring at the clock on the wall. He smiled. She always gets so excited about... pretty much everything. He admired that. She was always happy. And, he thought with a blush, she always seemed to make him happy, too. Just being around her made him happy, actually...

Making sure no one was looking, he took a seat next to her. Yaya looked at him, smiling. "Hi Class Prez. Are you excited for the new year?"

"Class Prez? Um, yeah, I guess I am." He shrugged.

"Yaya nodded. "That's good. Everyone should be excited for it."

Curious, Kairi asked, "Why's that?"

Yaya placed her index finger on her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, starting a new year is always exciting. Every year is full of surprises! You never know what's going to happen next! It's so much fun!" She explained, slightly bouncing in her seat. Then she smiled softly. "And, it means Yaya gets to spend another year with all of her friends. It's another year of fun and adventures." She turned and hugged Kairi. It wasn't like those Fangirl-esque ones she gave Kukai and Rima, though, it was gentle. It startled the green haired boy, his heart beating faster at her touch. "And Yaya's really happy that Kairi is going to be here this year. She's really happy about that." She mumbled with a little smile.

"Um. I'm happy to be here with you, too, Ace."

Yaya quickly pulled away and threw her arms into the air, face scrunched up in annoyance. "Yaya's name is YAYA! Not Ace! Call Yaya by her actual name!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow at her. "It really bothers you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then... Yaya." Yaya grinned, all cheery again. Kairi chuckled. She was so easy to please. He looked at his watch. "Twenty seconds until midnight."

"REALLY?" Yaya gasped.

**20**

**19**

**18**

Yaya grinned as she stared at Kairi's watch, eager for it to strike 12:00.

**17**

**16**

**15**

Yaya tilted her head up a little bit, and noticed for the first time how... cute Kairi was. Yaya tilted her head to the side, confused. Why did she think that all of a sudden?

**14**

**13**

**12**

He's dressed nicely, too...

**11**

**10**

**9**

Not only that, he's also really nice...

**8**

**7**

**6**

And smart, and funny...

**5**

**4**

Yaya blushed, realizing she was staring at him. Why is she acting so weird?

**3**

He's making her feel so... _funny_.

**2**

Yaya suddenly felt a very strong urge to do something that she never thought she'd do.

She leaned forward and gently kissed Kairi's cheek.

**1**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The couple on the couch ignored their friends' cheers. Yaya shyly looked away from the boy in front of her, cheeks bright pink. Why'd she do that? And why did she like it, and want to do it again? Kairi stared at the pig-tailed girl with wide eyes. That was certainly surprising. And... nice. He blushed.

"Ac- Yaya? Why... Why did you do... that, for?" He questioned. Yaya shook her head.

"Yaya doesn't know..." Then she faced him, another one of her happy smiles on her face, although she was still very pink. "But... Maybe that was one of those surprises Yaya was talking about earlier?"

"Well... It was definitely surprising." Kairi unconsciously placed his hand on Yaya's hand, and smiled at her.

"I'm looking forward to more of those surprises this year."


End file.
